Twilight Lich
The Lich is a boss mob found in the Twilight Forest. It spawns on the topmost level of a generated Lich Tower. The Lich is a tall skeleton-like creature wearing a purple cape and golden crown. The Lich holds a scepter that has the functionality of all three of the Scepters, but he only drops one type of Scepter on death. There is an achievement for gathering all three of the Scepters. Fighting Lich The fight is divided into three main stages. The first is where the Lich spawns two skeletal minions, each with a Scepter of Twilight to cast Ender Pearl projectiles. The Lich also uses the Scepter of Twilight function of it's omni-scepter in this phase of the battle. In the first stage, you can not directly damage the Lich: you will have to take down his shields first. It has 4 shields orbiting around it, and it takes quite some hit to destroy them. Melee or shoot him, or try to deflect his own projectiles back at him (requires some timing though). You can also use any Armor-Piercing weapon to destroy the shield instantly. Once all shields are destroyed, stage two begins. Reflecting his own projectile also destroy one shield (as it is based on Scepter of Twilight armor-piercing projectile) During stage two, the Lich spawns zombie minions, utilizing the Zombie Scepter function of his omni-scepter. In stage two, the player must damage the Lich (either by shooting or melee) which triggers the Lich to initiate stage three of the Lich fight. During stage three, when the player gets the Lich to only have three zombie minions attacking that player, the Lich will pull out a Gold Sword and start chasing the player and battle using a melee attack. It will still teleport when the player hits the Lich, though. Stage three's objective is to hit the Lich until it dies, at which point the Lich will drop it's loot. This can be difficult due to the Lich's tendency to teleport around the room and residual zombie minions. Treasure The Lich drops a number of items when defeated. First, there is a strange array of golden armor and a golden sword, all strongly enchanted with a powerful random effects. Second, the Lich drops exactly one scepter, either Scepter of Life Draining, Scepter of Twilight, or the Zombie Scepter. Finally, the Lich drops around 1-4 Ender Pearls, a couple of bones. and the highly decorative Lich Trophy. Trivia *The Lich can be damaged and killed by his own fireball explosions. *Twilight Lich's Lich minion can't take damage in any way possible. *It is possible to get the minions to hit the Lich by putting the Lich in between you and the minion. *The zombie minions, like regular zombies, have a chance to spawn with armor equipped, a chance which increases as the battle progresses. *The Lich only spawns once, although there could be multiple Lich Towers, each containing a Lich. *The Lich's Shields will be destroyed by any armor-piercing damage, like Scepter of Twilight and Rapier (one hit = one shield destroyed). *The Lich CAN teleport outside the castle, making fighting much more harder since it's teleport range is very far outside its castle. *Lich's Shields are destroyed based on amount of attack, not attack damage, this means you can spam snowball to destroy the shields. Category:Boss Category:Mobs Category:Undead